Coventoba
Coventoba (コベントバ, Kobentoba) is a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He is now among Prince Zhang Lei's bodyguards under direct orders from Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Appearance Coventoba has a shaven head and prominent cheekbones. He wears the standard Kakin military attire of a zipper jacket, pants, and dark combat boots. He wears an earpiece in his left ear. Personality According to Slakka, Coventoba is antisocial.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Background As one of the First Prince's soldiers, Coventoba graduated from Kakin's Royal Military Academy and became a part of his army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Plot Succession Contest arc Coventoba is among the other thirteen soldiers working under Prince Benjamin that is present during Balsamilco's explanation before the journey's start. As Prince Benjamin leaves the party, he orders Coventoba to get in contact with Balsamilco. Afterward, all of Prince Benjamin's private soldiers are ordered to both act as bodyguards and spies to all of the other princes, and to report any information regarding the Princes Guardian Spirit Beasts and the Hunters abilities. Coventoba becomes the Third Prince Zhang Lei's bodyguard, along with Slakka, Queen Duazul's soldier. During Prince Zhang Lei's meeting with Queen Oito, Prince Woble, and Kurapika, Coventoba and Slakka are both present.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Immediately after the meeting, Coventoba informs Slakka to go with Kurapika and his group as it's Queen Unma's orders, much to Slakka's dismay. The following day, while Prince Zhang Lei is having dinner, a coin drops to the floor. He initially believes it to belong to one of his bodyguards, but they tell him it just appeared out of thin air. Coventoba picks it up and hands it to the prince, who examines it, without telling him it was the work of his Guardian Spirit Beast, which had also produced a coin, currently in the soldier's pocket, the day before.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 The next day Prince Zhang Lei asks him about the coins, and Coventoba replies that as a conjured item, it either replicates the function of the real thing or has some supernatural effect; since no coin like that seems to exist, the soldier speculates it has the latter power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 After Kurapika initiates Tenftory to Nen, Zhang Lei rewards the latter with what he believes to be the first coin produced by his Guardian Spirit Beast, while Coventoba silently thinks that the first one is actually in his possession. At that point, he notices that the value of the coin has increased from 1 to 10.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 He determines it to be due to the Guardian Spirit Beast's ability and wonders if he should slide it in its mouth, but rules out doing so due to the risk involved. He asks Tenftory to see his coin, to which is identical to his own and decides to return to observing. Moments later he accompanies Zhang Lei to Onior Longbao's room, reporting his movements to Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 390 Abilities & Powers Coventoba has received military training. Nen Coventoba is a Nen user, although his superior Balsamilco believes him to be less knowledgeable than Hunters in that regard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers